Jethro Graham
Territory Sword Magic Elemental Magic (Fire Magic, Ice Magic)|title = "Jetstream Jethro" (ジェット気流ジェスロ, "Jetto kiryū jesuro")}} Jethro Graham (ジェスログラハム, Jesuro gurahamu) is an incredibly high ranking officer of the Aion Rebellion, attaining the rank of deputy officer and lieutenant general in command of overseeing over and commanding 45,000 soldiers under his care. As an independent mage, his skills easily separate him from the rest of the other wizards in his age class, possessing a level of military experience and combat knowledge that severally differentiates him from ordinary people. In terms of fighting prowess, Jethro displays an uncanny affinity for magic that makes him one-of-a-kind, easily able to compete with even the most accomplished of S-Class wizards with general ease, dispatching entire guilds, including guild masters, single-handedly without the aid of his subordinates. With his rep as an incredibly talented commander and officer, he is often dubbed by his men as "Jetstream Jethro" (ジェット気流ジェスロ, Jetto kiryū jesuro) for his commendable ability to rush past anything in his path and leave nothing but ash and embers in his wake. As a high ranking member of the Aion Rebellion, he was given the position as one of the New World Emperors (新しい世界皇帝, Atarashī sekai kōtei), a title of the highest honor said to be given only to the most powerful of beings in the Aion Rebellion, equivalent to that of the Nine Elementals in terms of power and authority. Ironically enough, Jethro was actually born in the Kingdom of Aeternum, being a native resident of the country, until fleeing several years ago due to the harsh rule of it's current king, Kladenets. During his childhood, he was a select member of a covert organization identified as CLAS-16, a special forces operation unit tasked with the responsibility of maintaing the safety of Earth Land. Serving a total of 16 years in paramilitary duty, he left the organization to pursue his own sense of ideals and purpose. Appearance Jethro has deep purple shaded eyes and keeps his purple hair in a long Mohawk and has two metal nuts pierced into his upper-left ear, and a bolt through his lower-right ear. His attire is a common uniform used by high ranking officers of the Aion Rebellion, consisting of the organization's order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, black gloves, and pants which are cropped just above a pair of black military boots. He wears a thin chain attached around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it. When removing his trench coat, his battle attire becomes visible, a simple uniform consisting of a short vest revealing his lower abs, rolled up sleeves and a flipped out collar around his neck. Jethro is rather muscular for someone in his early 20's, possessing bulging muscles and a well-defined build that is not commonly seen in men his age. Personality History Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Prowess Special Abilities Weapon Fusion Magical Abilities Prowess Curse of Water Ways of Combat Arc of Creation Arc of Creation (創造の弧, Sōzō no ko, lit. "Fantasy Body of Creation" ) is an incredibly unique form of Lost Magic with characteristics akin to Caster Magic and Holder Magic. The very nature of this magic is incredibly similar to the other magic art known as Arc of Embodiment, in which it allows an individual to embody anything within their imagination to established reality, give physical sustenance to anything that the user desires. The only limitation that this powerful art has is this: it cannot alter established reality. This prominently connects with the natural phenomena that exists in the current world. For example, the user is not able to imagine a thunderstorm, or any other weather-based phenomenon that directly intervenes with what is currently occurring. Another example of this is the inability to manipulate life or death directly. While they may summon a death-inducing beast of some kind, imagination of someone dead and bringing that into reality is beyond their limitations. However, in Arc of Creation's case, these rules do not apply, at least not all the way; for Jethro, this magic art allows him to control and manipulate the corresponding factors that allow for creation and destruction to take place, giving him a wide range of objects he can create through his thoughts with the added benefit of being able to manipulate and alter the shape, form, composition, and structure of other objects as well. This in turn negates the limitation of being unable to interact with the fundamental forces of nature directly such as storms and living creatures, Normally, objects created through the use of Arc of embodiment normally materialize in the world as a physical object, with a pre-set level of durability and attack power embedded in the creation, limited by the spells sense of restriction it has when activated. Contrary to Arc of Creation, these nuisances do not apply to Jethro when activating his magic, * Arc of Creation: Excalibur Saber (創作のアーク：エクスカリバーサーベル, Sōsaku no āku: Ekusukaribāsāberu): By physically visualizing his arm as a blade in which he desires to slash and cut everything in his path, Jethro, pointing all of his fingers except his thumb forward, creates a large blade of energy with an elongated crossguard around his hand for slashing at his opponent. By imbuing his arm with the powers of a sword of the highest possible quality, he sharpens the edge of the his hand in order to enhance it's cutting power with highly compressed ethernano particles so dangerously saturated in magic energy, the very touch coming from this sword can disintegrates it's way through most forms of matter and spell structures coming his way, cleaving them in half with but a single swing of his arm. Mainly used to give himself an edge in battle when confronting an enemy using some type of arms or melee weapon in their possession, the Excalibur Saber is unimaginably resistant to both blunt and piercing damage, easily able to stop most conventional forms of attack by simply clashing with it head-on, stopping it dead on it's track with the sheer force and size backing every swing and slash of this monstrous blade. As an object created through Arc of Creation, it's form exists between the physical plane and the Ethereal realm, meaning that the blade itself cannot be so easily broken or chipped, regardless of the amount of pressure it's in or the how grave a situation may be. It is this quality that makes his sword so formidable to any opposition he may face, more than earning the right to be named after the mythical sword of legend it is based off, able to but heads with even the most prestigious of S-Class spells and Lost Magic type attacks with equal, if not greater force; Dragon Slayer Magic, an art regarded as "The Ultimate Art" (究極の芸術, Kyūkyoku no geijutsu), is no more than a stepping stone beneath the heel of his foot, able to use the sword to cleanly slice through both an Iron Dragon Slayer's metal and armored body with a single fell swoop, splitting them in half without an ounce of resistance being exerted on their part to slow down the speed in which the blade moves. ** Mirror's Edge (): ** God Slayer's Slash (): Heavenly Body Magic Terrain Effect Magic Territory Sword Magic Elemental Magic Elemental Magic (分子化の魔法エレメンタル・マジック, Erementaru Majikku lit. Molecule is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is, and it is a Caster Magic that is exceedingly versatile, perhaps one of the most changeable types of magic in existence. Elemental Magic is the parent ability and magic for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Air Magic and many others; users of Elemental Magic are very common, and not only this, they are noted to be extremely versatile thanks to the numerous elements that they can tap into. The capabilities that Elemental Magic provides are moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pulling eternano together and creating a single eternano particle from many others, which is then accelerated into their element of choice. The user of Elemental Magic can generate their element from themselves or from it's natural environment. Some users are more specialized than others, harnessing numerous properties of a single element, or going in the opposite direction as to control numerous elements at once. Certain elemental mages are able to effectively manipulate their element with minimum bodily movement, such as by using only their head. In even rarer cases, elemental mages are able to perform their magic without the aid of any physical movement at all, by instead using sheer focus and force of will; something that is known to be extremely rare. The most common ability that elemental mages show is the ability to generate and project varying waves of elemental energy from their body. Such energy can take the form of concentrated blasts, concussive explosions, waves of force or self-perpetuating beams. These beams can come from anywhere and be used or directed in a large numbers of ways depending on the character whether it's defensive or offensive. In addition to this, after a certain level of mastery over their element, a user of elemental magic is capable of using Shape Transformation on their element as to forge it in the shape of constructs, which can be utilized in various manners—this is known as Molding Magic. Jethro is naturally talented in the use of multiple elemants at any given time = Fire = = Ice = Theme Songs Main Theme Battle Theme H8LIyi7NWh8 Full Power Theme Trivia